What We Are, What You Are
by Corky Riviera
Summary: Another silly dirty TF2 fanfic for my buddies on TF2chan. Pyro/Demoman.


Two in One Pack / pl0x

For all my buddies on TF2chan, and your lovely requests that I feel strangely compelled to fulfill. Never stop providing me with strange ideas and always ply me with more gay pr0ns, thank you.

**MISSION : What We Are, What You Are... (Demoman/Pyro)**

The Demoman had not been loved by many people. As a child, his father had left him and his mother in the Highlands to fend for themselves, so they always had been struggling to get through. His mother always told him his father had gone off to war, so the little boy became fascinated with fighting. Early on he could often be found throwing rocks and pinecones around, pretending they were grenades. Eventually his mother had enough to send him to a school, where he had unfortunately come across chemicals that could make very nice explosions. In the course of learning the fine balance, he lost his eye and possibly part of his mind.

He had never been normal, and the added injury and fragile state of mind made him someone to avoid. But he was desperate for someone to love him. Anybody that would ease some of his pain he carried with him everywhere. The chances, though fleeting, he clung to until the bitter end. A little pleasure was all he wanted in his life...

Upon the fields of war, though, he was invaluable. He could take down sentries and clear out scragglers like it was nothing. His team members couldn't imagine not having him around. But still, a distinct connection was missing. His heart felt empty, even though he was accepted... he needed something more. But now was not the time to dwell on such thoughts!

"They got the hall blocked with Sentries! Get in there and clear them out, man!"

"Nae a problem! tois seconds an' yoo'll hae a straecht path in, hawhaw!" The black scotsman charged in and came to a sharp halt beside the hallway door. He could hear the machines move, scan, and wait for him. The Engineer behind it breathed heavily, working hard on keeping his machines running at full. Too bad there'd be no trace of his hard work... or him. The Demo suddenly went around the corner and launched off a bomb- the Engineer had no time to respond as it went off, causing the machines to follow in a chain. Bits of metal flew everywhere, contained by the narrow hall. In a sudden burst of pain, a piece of metal unluckily hit the Demoman's only eye. He fell back, blinded, and began to wail. "Ah need th' doctur! Mah yak! Och mah god, aam blin'!"

He was pulled from his place by his team until he could be passed back to the Medic. The doctor would need better tools than he had on the field, and prepared to bring him inside. "You! Cover us, ja?"

"Mmmf!" The Pyro readied his torch and followed the two as they stumbled back to base, setting alight those who strayed too close. When they got in, he followed and watched very curiously.

"Mah yak, och, mah yak... whit will Ah dae? Doctur... doctur, kill me!" The Demoman wailed hysterically.

"Hold ztill! Come give me a hand!"

Pyro ran over and restrained the frantic man as the Doctor got to work. It was not as bad an injury as the man made it, the Doctor was easily able to remove the piece of metal. "I doubt dere vill be much permanent damage."

"Thenk th' gods..."

"However..." The Doctor smeared an unpleasantly greasy medicine into the eye and began to wrap a bandage around his head. "You need to let it rest, ja? You are off de field until you are in proper order."

"But, Doc, Ah...!"

"Nein! Pyro, stay here and make sure he doesn't leave!"

Pyro saluted, and the Medic brought the Demoman to a bed, and turned out the lights to prevent anything from aggrivating his eye. The doctor than ran off to get back to the field, and Pyro took a seat next to the Scotsman. There was a long, horrible pause.

Demoman knew he was just going to be blind completely, now, and forever. The odds had always been against him. He couldn't even cry in this state. He could feel them well up in his face, and the pressure was miserable. All he wanted to do was to get his mind off it! Anything would be better than this! ... a thought came to mind. While his temporary guardian, Pyro, had always been -called- a man by the team... the Demoman had always wondered. There were times when the Pyro could have been mistaken for a woman, what with his odd collection of girl's items and some of his behaviors... what really was under that suit? Absolutely nobody knew. Plus, the Pyro must understand some of his pain... another soul, trapped from love, in a different way...

"Ah hae... Ah... er..."

"Mmmf?"

"Ah hate tae poke aroond whaur Ah ooght nae... dae... hae ye ever..."

The Pyro tilted his head and muttered at him.

"Hae ye ever loo'd anyain?"

Loved? The Pyro thought for awhile. "Mmmhmm."

"Did they loove ye back?" The Pyro said nothing. "Ah ken hoo it goes..."

There was a very long, awkward sort of pause. The Demoman suddenly reached his hand out, blindly feeling for the Pyro. He finally found the man's arm, the slick, fireproof suit not giving any hint as to how he was actually built underneath.

"Ah hink ye can agree we baith need a wee... load aff."

Something in the Pyro's heart jumped. He pulled away from the Demoman, and to the black man's surprise, he could hear the Pyro slowly squeeze out of his suit. Never, normally, would he do such a thing... but since they were alone, and it was dark... could he really pass up a chance to...?

The Pyro suddenly sat down upon the Demoman, straddling him. The Demoman shivered in sudden excitement. This would become an almost sort of game, he imagined. His partner's skin was very dry, probably due to the conditions inside the hazmat suit. The Pyro began to undo the most... critical part of the clothes on the patient.

"Mmf. Ye main be pure excited." He tried to reach for his partner's face, but the Pyro leaned away. "Still shy? eh... it's... it's alrecht."

"Mmm." The Pyro uttered no other words, easing back. He allowed the Demoman to gently touch his arms, but pulled away whenever the man tried to touch the chest or face. It was aggrivating, but also teasing and exciting in some way. When he pushed his warm hands down around the Demoman's privates, the dark man shuddered happily. Pyro's hands... were oddly soft, very warm, but had a strong force behind them. His hands swept around the base of the penis and teased the balls, light touches, like wisps of air. Overly excited, the Demoman suddenly grabbed the Pyro by the wrists harshly, and pulled him down closer.

"Let's gie tae th' point, eh? Heh heh!" When hesitant lips curled around the head of his penis, the Demoman shuddered. "Yeah, yeah..."

Pyro's tongue was fairly strong and just a tach rough... When he began to bob down, the Demoman could feel a slightly heavy chest rest against him; breasts, or just a man on the heavy side? He began reaching and feeling the Pyro's shoulders and neck, and though his partner would occasionally curl away from the touches, the Demoman had to find out. It was a wild fascination, flaring up even more excitement. It didn't take long for the Demoman to cum, and violently with a brilliant yell.

"Och god! Ugh... ah... a dream... noo... noo, dae ye want me to-"

In an almost scared instant, the Pyro left his companion. There was a groan at some point, and then the sudden sound of redressing.

"Guid day, aam nae gonna teel, wa ur ye sae scared? C'mon..."

"Mmmf." Pyro gathered himself back together, and took off. The Demoman let out a heavy sigh...

Some time later, as the Doctor had promised, his single eye was mended perfectly. Back again on the field, but still with the mystery implanted in his mind. Never again did the Pyro allow him that close, not as long as his vision still existed...


End file.
